It's All Been Done
by Annjirika
Summary: {Squffie}{One-shot} A short, pointless fic about Squall supporting Yuffie as she donates blood. Could romance ensue? Are you familiar with my works? Then you already know the answer to that!


_A/N: Edited 2/25/05_

_z-z-z-z-z-z-z_

He glanced at his younger fighting partner secretly; taking in her uneasy expression. He thought about comforting her but decided to just stay out of it altogether. The waiting room of the infirmary was buzzing along somewhat more busily than usual, the smells of antiseptic and fresh cookies the most prominent thing to notice at the moment. A pale woman emerged from the doctor's office, headed for the cookie table, and left on the arm of what looked like her husband. Aerith poked her head out the door and smiled at Yuffie. Squall felt her tense up momentarily and relax when Aerith called the name of some other poor soul.

"You aren't gonna back out on me Squall...are you?" She asked, watching the man saunter in easily.

"That's Leon and no, I'm not the one afraid of needles." He reminded her sardonically. He earned a half-hearted glare and an indignant response from the fiery 16 year old.

"The greatest female ninja ever isn't scared of needles either, _Squall_." She announced in a proud tone. The door opened again a few minutes later and the man came out, a little less colorful than before, but fine. He left without taking anything to eat. Aerith looked at Yuffie kindly.

"You ready?" She questioned gently. Yuffie nodded, her feathers still ruffled thanks to Squall's teasing. Aerith smiled. "Come on then." She motioned for Yuffie to follow.

Yuffie looked at Squall. "You're coming with me aren't you?" She asked as though she could care less if he dropped dead right then. He glanced over at the ninja to announce that she'd have to go alone but got caught in her pleading eyes. He sighed quietly and nodded. Yuffie looked pleased...until she caught sight of the doctor.

"You've already eaten right?" Aerith questioned, cleaning the area where the needle would be inserted. Yuffie nodded as she watched the flower girl's every move carefully, jumping when the doctor took her by the other arm.

"Easy." The kindly older gentleman chuckled. He must've seen this sort of jumpiness everyday. He eased her into the chair, where she put on a brave face. "Is this man going to help you home?" The doctor nodded to Squall.

"Why would I need help!" Yuffie demanded anxiously, grabbing the inside of her elbow protectively.

Aerith sighed. "Move your hand Yuffie; I'll have to clean it again." Yuffie obliged, eyeing the needle cautiously, as though the doctor might stick her when she wasn't looking. Squall told the doctor that he was here to give blood also, saving the need for Yuffie to talk as he stood a little closer to her. He suddenly got the feeling that she would bolt.

"I see. Well it will be greatly appreciated. I don't understand why the townspeople don't stay in the first district where it's safe, instead of running out to fight. Would have saved a lot of lives..." The doctor shook his head and laid Yuffie's arm down straight. "Now relax, this wont hurt." He assured her as he inserted the needle. Yuffie flinched and grabbed Squall's hand. He automatically pulled away, but she didn't seem to notice. She glanced over at the needle and shut her eyes tightly at the sight.

Squall rolled his eyes and slipped his hand back into hers. He quickly realized his mistake as she squeezed his hand painfully. "AIIIIEE!" He yelped, glaring out the window to take his mind off her death grip. When had she gotten so strong? The doctor finished his extraction just as Yuffie started laughing.

"I don't think I've ever heard you make that noise before Squall." She snickered, barely fazed as Aerith put a band-aid over the 'wound'. She jumped out of the chair, opening her mouth to make another snide comment but misjudged her own strength. She fell forward, turning a weak shade of white. Squall grabbed her around the waist and hoisted her onto her feet.

"That's Leon. Sit down before you hurt yourself." Squall grumbled, promptly letting her go. She dropped to the floor resentfully, muttering to Aerith about 'stupid needles'. He allowed Aerith to clean his own arm before sitting down. He took the needle without so much as a blink and was up sooner than Yuffie had been.

"You may want to take a break from heartless tonight." Aerith added to both of them as she led them out to the waiting room. "You'll be tired."

"Thanks Aerith." Yuffie nodded, grabbing a couple sugar cookies. Squall passed the sweets up, opening the door for his partner. She walked out into the night air and took a big bite. "Mmm. You should have got one Squallie." She said, holding out one of the cookies. "Think of it as a peace offering. I didn't mean to break your fingers." With that she threw back her head in a fit of hysterics.

"Don't call me Squallie." He growled, ignoring her peace offering. She just laughed again, putting the cookie in her pocket. Her laughter subsided quickly though, her face turning serious. Good, she shut up. He thought nastily, annoyed with the young woman again. His mean thoughts turned into concerned ones when he saw her fall. It happened fast but he was faster and caught her before she hit the ground. Again. "Dammit Yuffie."

"Hey..." She muttered, pushing Squall away and resting on her knees. She leaned over on all fours and shook her head as though to clear away any bad thoughts. "I don't like this weak stuff." She muttered, sitting back on her heels.

"You were too young and too small to give blood anyway. They shouldn't have let you-"

"Hey!" She squeaked.

"You're still a minor and you probably don't weigh 90 pounds." He corrected wearily. "But I understand why they did it. The heartless have taken a huge bite out of the blood bank..." He grumbled, leaning down. "Come on. I'll carry you."

"Like hell you will! I wouldn't be caught dead with you carrying me." She jumped to her feet.

"Really." He snorted. She didn't have time to argue; he scooped her up and tossed her over his shoulder.

"Oof! _Watch_ it Squall." She yelped as his hand came dangerously close to her rear end. It slid down quickly.

"Sorry." He muttered, opening the door of the hotel. "Watch your head." She ducked a little lower, glaring at the manager when they passed as if _daring_ him to say anything about her condition. He lowered his eyes, a grin noticeable. In their room he dropped her on the bed abruptly. She bounced a little, laughing like a dizzy 5 year old.

"Thanks there Squallie." She stood up and wrapped her arms around his neck. "My knight in black leather."

"Its...that's Leon." He stuttered, thrown off by her display of affection. She leaned back and looked him in the face with a giggle.

"You can be so cute sometimes." And with that she left the room, perfectly healthy. Before she managed to completely escape Squall noticed she'd gotten some color back in her face. A tinge of red.

_z-z-z-z-z-z-z_

_The End_


End file.
